


Vows Tarnished

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [290]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is supposed to mean something.  The vows taken, regardless of which deity to whom they're said, are meant to be followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows Tarnished

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 September 2016  
> Word Count: 165  
> Prompt: "The Couriers" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Marriage is supposed to mean something. The vows taken, regardless of which deity to whom they're said, are meant to be followed.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one was a little bit of a struggle for me, but I think the final result ended up worth the trouble. I like these little tidbits and glimpses into the characters' lives.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"A ring of gold with the sun in it?  
Lies. Lies and a grief."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Couriers"

 

Marriage is supposed to mean something. The vows taken, regardless of which deity to whom they're said, are meant to be followed. And yet, my husband's were quite possibly taken in vain. No, that's not true. John loved me in the beginning, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't have married him if I thought he was less than honorable. But time and circumstances conspired against me and lured my husband with false hopes of power and fame that were never his to have. As he fell prey to avarice, he pulled away from me and our sons. Oh, he put on quite a mask of love and fidelity, if one chose to look deep enough, they'd see the artifice covering festering wounds that he refused to treat and heal. In the end, it killed the man I love and replaced him with a snake in the grass.


End file.
